Suprise Surpise!!
by MeganMegan
Summary: What's with the loverly (I said loverly and ment it) couple of Vegeta and Bulma and what's with Trunks blushing and Bra laughing insanely? If you would ~like~ to find out this is the story for you! ~Megan
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the side window through an open eye then got up and tried to walk forward. He got up and something felt weird, as he looked down he saw two breasts. His eyes widened, then he blinked a few times. He walked over in front of a mirror; he decided not to look down again. When he made his way to the mirror his eyes went wide with horror, he looked like Bulma. He had long aqua hair, two breasts, and the only thing of his was the boxers he was in. He tried to growl but only managed a high-pitched yelp. He covered his mouth, at that moment someone moved in his bed. He crouched down in a fighting position, but as the figure moved the sheets his eyes went wider then before, if that could happen. In the bed was someone who looked exactly like him, with woman's lingerie on. 

"Vegeta what was…" The person stopped, "Who are you, why do you look exactly like me, and where is Vegeta?"

"I am right here, I am Vegeta. Why do you look like me, or like I did and who are you?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Vegeta? I am Bulma, you should know that and I don't look like Vegeta!" Bulma stressed. 

"Look in the mirror baka!" Vegeta gestured toward the mirror next to him.

"Fine," Bulma got up and walked to the mirror, "See I don't look like… Oh Kami, I do look like Vegeta. But if I look like Vegeta and you look like me, you are Vegeta! What the hell did you do to me last night?" Bulma pointed at Vegeta.

"I did nothing, what did you do?" He turned his head away.

"Me?! How could I have done anything? What are we going to do, today's Trunks' birthday party. Wait we could…" Bulma brought her hand to her hair, and tried to brush threw it, but only got her fingers stuck. Vegeta looked at her quizzically. Once she got her fingers out of her now stiff and black hair she started again. "We're going to go see Dende and find out what we should do." At that moment Trunks popped his head in.

"What's with, um ok," Trunks blushed after seeing his 'mom' half naked and his 'dad' in a lacy bra and underwear. He quickly left the room after seeing that and walked away. "I think its to early for me to be up," And left to his room.

"Poor Trunks, we embarrassed him," Giggled Bulma.

"DON'T Giggle, Saiyins do not GIGGLE!" Hissed Vegeta.

"Fine well, lets go!" Bulma was about to go out of the room when Vegeta stopped her.

"You are not going out there like that!" Vegeta said meaning he didn't want people thinking he was a cross dresser.

"Well you should get changed too!" 

"Fine!"

"OK!" And both of them went to their own 'dressers'. Bulma realized that her dresser only held woman's clothing, so she got something for Vegeta to wear. She walked over to Vegeta's pile of clothing on the floor. Vegeta handed her a black training suit, and she handed him a pair of blue jeans, a bra, a black tank top and a capsule corp. jacket. They both changed with out a word, well, Vegeta sighed when he realized he'd have to wear woman's clothing. 

The both walked out of the house and Vegeta tried to fly but found he was too weak. He growled and looked at Bulma. Bulma was waiting for Vegeta to pick her up but realized that she couldn't fly before, so he couldn't fly now. She smiled, thinking that she was stronger then him. She remembered Goku trying to show her how to fly before, and now she could. She took off into the air and started laughing. Vegeta just stared at her. She swooped down and picked him up. Vegeta crossed his arms, knowing he'd be himself soon enough.

In fifteen minutes they arrived at Kami's Palace. Bulma landed on the floor and set Vegeta down. She spotted Mr. Popo and walked over to him.

"Mr. Popo, could you please tell me where Dende is?" Bulma asked sweetly. When Mr. Popo looked up he fell over anime style. Thoughts ran threw his mind, _'Vegeta, being nice?' _"Yes Vegeta, He's inside." Mr. Popo said his voice quivering slightly. Mr. Popo led Bulma to Dende. Vegeta just stood behind, his arms crossed.

Dende looked up shocked to see Vegeta. "Dende, could you please follow me?" Asked Bulma. 

Dende nodded, "Yes Vegeta." Bulma led him to Vegeta and turned to Dende.

"OK Dende, somehow, Vegeta and I ended up switching bodies." 

Dende nodded, "That explains why you seemed so kind." Vegeta growled in the background. 

"Yes that does. Now what can we do, I don't want to stay this way forever." Bulma pleaded.

"I believe it is probably a spell of some sort. You will have to wait until it wears off, normally you could wish the dragon to turn you to normal, but I don't think he can do anything about this one."

"Damn," Both Vegeta and Bulma said in unison. 

"Well, It shouldn't be too long, but then again…" Dende narrowed his eyes and started to thinking.

"Then again what?" Asked an impatient Vegeta.

"Never mind."

"Ok, well thanks Dende," Bulma said, and then took off with Vegeta in her arms. When they arrived home Bulma set Vegeta down and went into the house. "Vegeta, what do you think we should do?" Bulma asked but then before he could answer she said, "Wait, you pretend to be me, and I will pretend to be you ok?" Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. Bra was in the other room with Trunks, and at the sound of her father asking himself what to do she had to see what was up. Bra snuck over to the doorway and popped her head in to see her mother standing with her arms crossed and with a scowl plastered across her face, and her father with his hands on his hips looking distraught. Bra ran into the other room and started giggling insanely. Trunks looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny Bra?" Trunks asked searching himself to see if he forgot his pants or something.

"You… Have… To… See… Tousan'!" Bra couldn't stop rolling with laughter. She stopped eventually but the picture of her father with his hands on his hips was just too funny. 

"I am not going to look, you should have seen them this morning. Kassan was in Tousan's boxers, without a top, and Tousan was in Kassan's bra and underwear!" 

Bra immediately stopped laughing, "You little ROSHI!" Bra threw a pillow at him.

"What?! I didn't spy, they were screaming and stuff and I thought something was wrong!" Trunks tried to defend himself.

"Sure you hentai!" Bra smirked like her father, and left the room to retire to her bedroom. 

This is my sorry little attempt at a humor and I am hoping to add a second chapter, for the party. Please tell me what you think, the good, the bad and the ugly. Well, I hope you semi-enjoyed my little 'story'. 

Cheese and Cheerios ~Megan


	2. Oops

Ok to clear something up, Bulma looks like Vegeta and Vegeta looks like Bulma to everyone else

Ok to clear something up, Bulma looks like Vegeta and Vegeta looks like Bulma to everyone else. Oh also I decided it's not going to be Trunks' birthday, just a get together.

Bulma decided that she better start cleaning because the party was at 3:00 and it was already 1:30. Vegeta didn't know what to do, he couldn't train, or could he? He thought to himself, 'Bulma is so weak, I guess I might as well strengthen her up…' and he went outside to spar with an unseen partner. Bulma pressed a button and all of her little robots went to work, and within five minutes everything was sparkling, she sighed and pressed another. Then all the decorations were up. She decided she better get ready, and then an idea popped in. She could hardly ever get Vegeta to wear something nice, so since she was sort or controlling his body she could! Bulma walked to her and Vegeta's bedroom and started getting herself ready. 

Vegeta finally came in around 2:16 and went in search of Bulma. He found her in a pair of black slacks, and a white t-shirt. Bulma turned around a smiled, "Ok let's get you cleaned up!" She grabbed Vegeta two towels, a washcloth, some nice soap, and some shampoo and pushed him into the bathroom. He finished in twenty minutes and came out with a towel wrapped around himself. While he was in the bathroom, Bulma had gotten out a black skirt and white sleeveless blouse. He sighed and put them on then sat on the bed. 

Bulma glared at him, "Sit with your legs together deary!" He raised an eye at her and did as she said. She then got behind him and started brushing his hair and put it into a bun. She smiled at him and he just glared at her. 

They went downstairs and waited for everyone to arrive. Bra and Trunks were already down stairs and looked at their parents wearily. Within four minutes the doorbell rang. Bulma pushed Vegeta towards the door and he glared at her. He opened it to find Chi Chi and Goten.

"Hi Bulma!" Chi Chi said.

"Hi Kakarott's Mate and Brat." Vegeta managed, in a low growl. 

"Bulma?" Chi Chi looked at Bulma weirdly, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am find sit down."

"Ok."

Bulma got up and walked over to Vegeta and whispered hostilely, "Be nice! Just pretend to be me." 

Vegeta just glared at her and then smirked, "Fine." He turned and went to the door when the bell rang. It happened to be Videl, Gohan and Pan. "Hey Girlfriend, Gohan and Panny-Chan," Vegeta ran out sounding like an Airhead. Gohan just looked oddly at whom he thought was Bulma and nodded. Pan just glared at 'her' for calling her Panny, she was sixteen. Vegeta showed them to their seats and smirked at Bulma who was giving him the death stare. Vegeta walked back to the door, and did it again a few more times until everyone was in the house that was supposed to attend. Bulma thought for a second. She walked over to Gohan, Yamcha, Krillen, Trunks and Goten. She smiled evilly and put one arm on Trunks shoulder, who flinched until her realized who it was but flinched again when he started thinking about it and the other on Goten's shoulder who did the same as Trunks. 

"You guys know, you are my best friends, if it wasn't for you, I'd be an egotistical, loud-mouth, conceited jack-ass without friends. Thank-you you guys…" and Bulma started to cry. Everyone backed away, for a second except for Trunks and Goten who were sort of stuck and she hugged them. "Thanks," Bulma managed and then walked over to where the women were standing. Trunks and Goten just sighed and started shaking at the idea Vegeta just hugged them. The other three just looked amazed. Bulma stood next to Videl, Pan, Bra, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Eighteen, and Marron. Vegeta stared at Bulma wondering what she was thinking. 

"Oh my Kami, Marron that is the cutest little shirt I have seen, it just makes you look like an angel!" Bulma did the little 'gay' hand thing and smacked her tongue in her mouth. Chi Chi fell over, Eighteen, Marron and Videl just stared, Pan and Bra burst out laughing and Vegeta glared at her. 

"Pan that long hair does wonders for your face too!" Bra just started rolling on the floor laughing more, and Pan just stopped laughing and then started back up. "Well, I better go check on the Buns, and the other foods, Love ya!" And Bulma went into the kitchen. Vegeta started to growl and followed after her, but turned around and decided to do something else. He walked over to the guys who were wide-eyed at the site they saw. Vegeta walked up to Yamcha and slapped his ass. Yamacha turned around and was about to say something but stopped.

"What was that for Bulma?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Oh nothing, I just felt like it, your ass just looked so fine today. I've missed doing that." Vegeta said. At that Bulma stomped out of the Kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron and grabbed Vegeta's wrist.

"What was that for you jerk?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing you baka onna." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I hate you Vegeta!"

"I hate you to woman!" 

"Kami, why do I love such a stupid, egotistical jack-ass," cried out Bulma.

"I don't know why you love me. But I sure as hell don't love you!" Vegeta smirked, but instantly regretted saying that.

"You… you don't?" The waterworks started.

"Woman, I didn't mean it." And Bulma ran up to her bedroom and shut the door. Vegeta turned to everyone else and glared at them, "GO HOME NOW!" He bellowed. 

Bra looked at her mother strangely, "Where am I supposed to go?" 

Trunks added, "Me too?"

"Just leave for now!" And everyone left. 

Once outside, Gohan looked at Videl, "Was that the oddest thing? Bulma called Vegeta woman, and Vegeta called Bulma Vegeta? And then Vegeta ran upstairs crying, hurt, and called Bulma an…" He thought to himself. 

Well I hope you like the second part. It was slightly sad but oh well. Well, Cheese and Cheerios ~Megan


End file.
